A Shigure-Influenced Day
by IndependentLove
Summary: Shigure get's bored, what happens when he invites 3 friends and gets them and the rat, cat, and riceball drunk? A LOT OF CRAZINEZZ! - Indie


Omigosh! Had this awesome scene play out in my head after me and two other friends were talking about some random stuff. Thought I'd show you guys!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is NOT mine. Arianna, Joker, and Michelle ARE my characters, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuh-oh Spaghetti-oh!<strong>

Shigure was getting restless. Nothing was interesting anymore. Yuki and Kyo still got into disagreements and every once in a while he got to harass Tohru, but that was all old. So he picked up the phone and invited three of his friends over; Arianna, Joker, and Michelle, his American friends down at the University. Then he went into the pantry while Tohru was out hanging up clothes on the clothes line, and took out his stash of whiskey. Pouring it into some red punch he set it on the low table and took out some cookies too. Just then Tohru and Yuki came in.

"Oh, were you hungry Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Eh? Oh, no, I'm having some friends for you guys to enjoy company with. They'll be here soon." Shigure said innocently.

"Wah!" Tohru gasped, "Oh I have to clean and, and—"

"It's alright Ms. Honda. The House looks fine. You stupid dog, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh they're here! So soon!" Tohru rambled.

"I'll get it!" Shigure sang.

He went over towards the front hall and there was some low murmuring before Shigure reemerged, three young adults trailing him. "This is Arianna," he said gesturing towards a raven haired girl with brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse, with a denim skirt and pink heels. "That's Joker," he said gesturing towards a guy with jet black hair stopping right below his eye brows and baby blue eyes. He wore"And that's Michelle," he said gesturing towards a girl with brown eyes and brown hair, done in an A-line. She wore a white blouse, a black blazer, a black mini skirt and black heels with an assortment of silver lockets and necklaces around her neck.

"Hi, hi," Michelle said.

"Hello," Arianna said.

"What's up?" Joker said a slow smirk coming on his eyes.

Kyo walked in. "Who the hell are you?" he said, annoyed.

"Kyo," Tohru tried to chide, "These are Shigures friends. We three are going to, um, "hang out" with them."

Shigure chuckled, "Yes and I'll be here to provide adult supervision."

Kyo and Yuki scoffed, "You need it more than us,"

"Oh you never know," he said slyly, "Anyone want some punch?"

* * *

><p>"Whooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kyo yelled stumbling outside, "That is the best punch I have EVER had!" he said for the thousandth time that afternoon.<p>

Tohru giggled, "Shigure made it,"

"Thank you-hiccup-S-s-higure," Arianna said from her seat on the porch. Yuki sat next to her, but was zoning out and finally fell asleep.

"HEY!" Michelle said standing up suddenly, stumbling at the speed, "Let's go to Mall-art!" she raised her glass, "W-who's in?"

"YEAHHH!" Joker said from her left, "Let's do this!"

"Okayyyyyssss,"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Where's the Mall-art again?"

* * *

><p>"Okay," Michelle said stumbling, she lost her balance and leaned on Arianna in the circle they had made in the parking lot, the both began to giggle, "Here's the plan," she said recovering.<p>

"One, Two, Three, GO!" they yelled in unison a few minutes later. Yuki and Arianna stayed outside as back-up, Tohru and Kyo went into the produce doors, and Joker and Michelle went in through the Auto department.

"OH!" Michelle spluttered turning around, "Act NORMAL!" she stage whispered.

"Okais!" Everyone else yelled.

* * *

><p>Striding towards the hunting department, Michelle and Joker each picked up a firearm, and began to inspect it seriously. "Yes, may I be able to assist you?" a sales person asked.<p>

"Yeah, uh, how much is this-s-s?" Joker asked blinking rapidly.

"Uh about $30—"

"Oh yeah, and where are your anti-depressants?" Michelle asked popping her head outta nowhere.

"Uhhhh,"

* * *

><p>"Hmn… Kyo can we afford this?" Tohru asked leaning on the shopping cart, holding a box of expensive whole-wheat noodles.<p>

"Eh? Eh, no. Put it in," Kyo said turning around carrying handfuls of Hershey family size bags. He dumped them in.

"Okayyyyy," she slurred then put in ten more.

"Come on," Kyo said helping Tohru climb into the shopping cart then he hopped in himself and brought out a mop, "Make way people!" then he paddled towards the register.

* * *

><p>"Um, what were we supposed to do again?" Yuki asked scratching his chest.<p>

"Harass shoppers and be here for back up," Arianna said seriously. "AND PET CUTE PUPPIES!" she exclaimed suddenly. Running down the sidewalk she stopped next to a little old man who had a golden retriever puppy next to him on a leash. "OH WHO'S A G-G-OOD BOI? YOU ARE!"

"Excuse me sire," Yuki said formally, "How much for your dog?"

"I'm not selling him!" the man exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Arianna exclaimed from the floor.

"WHAT?" Yuki yelled angrily, "Can't you see that you are being unjustified here? How DARE you! We only want your dog! Is that too MUCH to ask for!"

Shocked and disgusted the man bent over and picked up the puppy who had started barking and walked away, "Go away you teenage moron, I have better things to do!" He yelled angrily.

Arianna began to sob and clutched Yuki's pant leg. "I wanna pet!" she wailed.

* * *

><p>"Okay that was the last one," Michelle exclaimed happily.<p>

Joker nodded and stood where the TV sets were being displayed he called her over. She came and so id a sales-person who had been watching for a while. "Can I help you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah how much is that alarm clock?" he said gesturing towards the shelves of clocks.

"Uh, which one sir?"

Suddenly every alarm clock went off and Michelle and the sales-person jumped outta their skin. "The one making that noise."

* * *

><p>"That will be $497.98 cents. Will that be credit or debit?"<p>

"Uh, you know what? I change my mind, cancel the order." Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand, who began to yell hysterically.

"What? We need the groceries!" but she went along with him and grabbed a plastic bag on the way out.

* * *

><p>All six gathered at the sidewalk in front of the store an hour later. Arianna and Yuki carried a pigeon, Tohru and Kyo had a pack of gum and a plastic bag, and Michelle and Joker had a shoe box filled with erasers. When they saw each other, though, they all burst out laughing.<p>

"Ah, there you are," Shigure yelled, running up to them, his chest heaving from running, "I just came in from inside and let me tell –pant-pant-it's a mess in there!"

The rest just giggled louder.

"There's a trail of Tomato sauce leading into the boy's bathroom," Shigure continued, "and all these other CRAZY pranks! There's even gum covering every camera! And there's a report of stolen erasers!"

He looked at each face of every young person, and what they carried.

"Oh please don't tell me… YOU did all that!"

Tohru, Michelle, and Arianna all burst into another fit of giggles.

"We had to lure the pigeon with SOMETHING," Yuki said defensively.

"Erasers are very hard to find these days," Joker said knowingly.

"We couldn't let anyone see that soooo," Kyo stated.

* * *

><p>"Uh, where are we? OWWWWWWW my head hurts like HELL!" Joker yelled the next morning from his perch on top the kitchen counter.<p>

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Kyo yelled from the other room.

Michelle walked in, a heel broken, to see Yuki kick Kyo across the face.

"Shut-up stupid cat!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE ASLEEP ON ME! Damn RAT!" Kyo yelled back.

"What's all the noise for?" Arianna asked from the floor. Tohru rolled over onto a cushion still asleep.

"I think it was for the P-A-R-T-Y you all had last night!" Shigure sang from his study, "I knew I should've used the vodka mixed with tequila instead of plain whiskey! It would have been more fun," he whined.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha, okay I know I know it's weird, but it was funny ramblings, lol.<p>

-Indie


End file.
